


almost thursday

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her knuckles are bruised and her voice is shaking but her eyes aren’t sorry so she must not be either. (or, how Harry Spangler realized he fell in love with Maggie Zeddmore.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost thursday

**Author's Note:**

> i love the ghostfacers. like, near and dear to my heart.
> 
> content warning: this fic contains an uncensored homophobic slur.

She calls in the black of the night and asks you to pick her up from a holding cell in the police station. It’s Wednesday but almost Thursday and you got no sleep last night because of Mrs. Jeffrey and her history test and your car is almost out of gas but you say  _yes, of course_. She’s done it for you before and you remember late nights at haunted houses and getting lost on side roads where she rolled her eyes and picked you up.

You don’t ask why she was arrested until you’re well on the way back to her house and you stop for gas. Once the tank is full you climb back in and ask what the  _hell_  happened, harsher than you wanted but probably kinder than she needed. She shuffles her feet and looks down before admitting she punched that stupid Marcus Gills. Her knuckles are bruised and her voice is shaking but her eyes aren’t sorry so she must not be either.

Secretly you’re proud that little Maggie isn’t letting anyone boss her around anymore but you read her the riot act anyways. It’s nothing she didn’t hear last time – next year you’ll be at college and you can’t bail her out, her parents will be upset, Ed will chew her out, one day she has to stop hacking schools and punching people who deserve it anyways.

You pull in the driveway of her house with the same silhouette it’s always had and she’s leaning over the gearshift against you. She says in her small voice _I’m sorry that I woke you up, Harry,_  and she looks like a comet ready to give up and fall to stardust.

 _It’s okay,_  you say, because it is. Maggie is your best friend’s sister and she’s your friend even when Ed is off at UNR. You like Maggie, the way she’s soft and quiet and hacked the school system on a dare, the smiles she sneaks you through crowds. You like how she believes in ghosts and drops everything to go hunting with you and Ed.

 _I think you’re almost my best friend,_  she says, and the air tastes a little sweeter in your shitty Honda.  _This is the second time you’ve bailed me out of jail._

You smile and remember the hacking incident and look at the dashboard and the clock.  _Happy Thursday, Mags._  You’ve never called her Mags before but you probably will again.

 _There’s only fifty-two a year,_  and she laughs like honey and jingle bells before she gets quiet.  _Marcus called you and Ed faggots. That’s why I punched him._

_You shouldn’t have._

_I’d do it again,_  and it’s so passionate and real that you almost want to kiss her. Instead you turn your head and press your lips to her forehead because it’s easier than forming words. You feel the way she tenses against your arm, the way she relaxes again and melts all over you and you stay until it’s even more Thursday and Wednesday almost never happened.

 _It’s one in the morning, Mags, we have school_  you say and you’re such a traitor that you deserve the reproach you don’t get. Maggie just nods and says her thank yous and her sorrys and her promises that she may not keep and then  _I’m not guilty anymore._

You wonder why she was guilty. Marcus deserved it.

And then the sheath of black hair isn’t floating around your shoulder, it’s leaving the car with Maggie in tow. You watch her shadow enter her home, and as you start up the engine you wonder how long you’ve been in love with Ed’s little sister.


End file.
